ubwbbafandomcom-20200214-history
MuhSyn
"Dreams... Are born to be transformed into reality... So, If u got a dream, lose yourself in it!!!" Muhsinuzzaman Mahim is a professional roleplay beyblader and a gamer. He is currently signed into WBBA where he performs under the name of Muh-Syn Styles. He is the son of Shirai Ryu. Muh-Syn has been around in the WBBA since late 2013 and has had a few five star matches as well as a few underrated matches with his opponents. He currently is pursuing to become the King Of The Mountain 2016 and several other titles. He also administrates another RP group, named "Fighting Spirits Universe". He said that if anyone is interested to administrate his group finely, he will surely give the admin power to him. He is a mediocre blader and when he is challenged by anyone, he won't hesitate to battle. Early Life Before coming into WBBA, he joined the clan of Shirai Ryu , where he trained under the supervision of various mentors and elders. Soon after learning about past incidents, he went on to gain revenge from the evil doers. After learning that the threats were gone, he left the clan and travelled around the world, where he would meet old and young warrios whom he can teach and learn from. Mahim took the name of Muh-Syn Styles as an alias to cover up his true and former self from the sight of the commons. After arriving at UB City, he faced quite a hefty amount of challenges from various residences. As the City was well known for its history of sport activities. Mahim began training and partcicipating in many of the events , where he would win , but would come up short against the final enemy. Soon after, he underwent training for Beyblading, a form of sport which was most commonly played in the city where the player must utilize his inner spirit and link that spirit with the one in a very powerful spinning top. After learning about the history of these tops, Mahim began to seek his inner spirit. He spent a total of 406 days inside the deep forests of the north. After coming back, he totally reinvented himself. Muhsinuzzaman started his contribution towards UB by protesting against Zubair Khalil for not following the rule of UB copyright. He also made the group "UB Spy Committee" to banish Zubair Khalil and other antagonists. But since, UB seemed fine after Zubair is gone, the spy group didn't worked out seriously and closed for certain months (stll closed). He also made a trade center, "UB Goodies", which was totally flop. Then he made a meme show, "COMEDY BITS WITH MUHSINUZZAMAN", which became famous at the first episode, but for studies and etcetras, it also stopped. Muhsinuzzaman promised us that in a certain proper time, he will start his project again. Presently, He has a project with Angemon of UB Mugen Game. Present Day Muh-Syn began losing a few battles after he was forcefully pitted against the strongest foes. But seeing the warrior spirit he had, he was loved all over the city. He took part in the recent Next Gen Championship but came up short as well. Soon he decided to leave the City and venture into some place else. Soon Saint Kriz challenged him to a fight, which Muh-Syn ultimately won and decided to stay back and concentrate more on getting to his inner spirit. Throughout his journey, he met up with Rickzayn Rai, who defeated him in the Next Gen Tournament. Although it was a brief meeting, both the bladers turned a crooked eye toward each other and let their rivalry settle in. Outside of WBBA, Muh-Syn faced a few bladers from THB, namely Kamran and Atikul, who would become his rivals soon after. Although their matches were worth remembering, Styles hopes to score a major victory against them. Future Plans Muh-Syn desires to take the City's sports and activities to a great new level. As of late, he has trained a lot of Next Gen bladers in WBBA. Personal Information Allies - Zubair Khalil, Saint Kriz, Angemon Takaishi, Ryuga The Dragon Emperor, Steven Stone Enemies - Rickzayn Rai, Tasuku Ryuenji, Kamran, Atik Theme Stong - CFO$ - Phenomenal Gallery Coming Soon Tron Coming Soon Category:WAR Bladers Category:WAR Blader Category:Dark Blader Category:Warriors